Amame asi como yo te amo a ti
by Jrosass
Summary: mako le ha confesado a korra que la ama pero ella le rechaza ya que no siente lo mismo por el. pero el se encargara de que lo vuelva a amar como antes. pero algo pasara entre ellos que cambiara el rumbo de la historia de mako y korra. sera que korra volvera a amar a mako como antes o tratara de olvidarse de el.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos les traigo una nueva historia..**

**PD: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de nickelodeon yo solo hago historias que vienen a mi.**

**Chapter 1: La decisión**

Sigue del capítulo 12.

Escucha- dijo mako

Cuando tarlok te atrapo me desesperó el saber que no te volvería a ver-dijo mako

Y me di cuenta de que…- dijo mako acercando se a korra.

De que te amo korra- dijo mako tomando la mejilla de korra.

Mako, yo.. Ya no siento lo mismo por ti- dijo korra, al mismo tiempo que quitaba la mano de mako de su mejilla.

Mako que perplejo por lo que korra había dicho en esos instantes el pensó que ella aun sentía lo mismo por el, cometio el error de rechazarla por asami.

Korra, porque ya no sientes nada por mi- dijo mako, muy preocupado.

Porque cuando tu me rechazaste por asami, yo empeze a olvidarte conforme yo te observaba feliz con ella.- dijo korra

Mi corazón no lo pudo soportar al principio, pero ahora ya no. Y te puedo decir a la cara que ya no siento lo mismo - dijo korra al mismo tiempo que se volteada y le daba la espalda a mako.

Korra muy fondo en su corazón aun sentía lo mismo pero al recordar que mako la rechazo por asami, lo miraba feliz y sonriente con ella, sus besos, no lo soportaba y su corazón se llenaba de ira. por lo que ella mintió diciéndole que ya no sentía lo mismo por él.

Le dolia pero era lo justo por lo que el le había hecho meses antes, a ella se le rompió el corazón cuando el la rechazo, ella no era plato de segunda mesa, que el podía escoger solo asi.

Korra yo te amo…- dijo mako

Pero yo no- dijo korra. Corriendo hacia naga, montándose en ella y corriendo a toda prisa.

Korra¡- dijo mako , muy triste no lo podía creer que meses antes ella sentía lo mismo y ahora no , que le había pasado a ella, será que todo eso de los problemas con los igualitarios y amon la habían aturdido demasiado o lo había olvidado como ella se lo dijo. Eran muchas preguntas en su mente pero lucharía por su amor hasta que ella volviera a sentir lo mismo por el.

Luego de que korra recuperara sus poderes gracias a El avatar Aang y ella pudiera controlar ya los cuatro elementos, y le devolviera los poderes a lin beifong reafirmando su poder como avatar.

Korra no le dirigía ni la más mínima palabra a mako, solo un simple hola, que no era suficiente para mako.

Eran los días de máxima soledad para mako no tenía a korra no sabía qué hacer.

Habían estado una semana en el polo sur, luego fueron a ciudad república, korra le devolvió sus poderes a todas las personas a las que amon les quito sus poderes.

Korra no le dirigía muchas palabras, a mako eso lo desesperaba demasiado, deseaba que ella le prestara atención o al menos que le dirigiera una mirada o un abrazo, pero no korra era demasiado fría con él.

Todos habían regresado al templo del aire.

Mako no soportoba que lo ignorara por eso, mako decidio hablar con korra,después de que cenaron y contaron anécdotas con los maestros aire.

Despues de que cenaron mako espero un poco hasta que todos se habían dormido fue entonces cuando mako fue en acción…mako fue a su habitación, ya era tarde pero necesitaba hablar con ella .Mako toco la puerta. Korra estás ahí, necesito hablar contigo- dijo mako.

Mako, es muy tarde vete- dijo korra casi con sueño.

Korra , es urgente por favor abre- dijo mako

Vete mako, no quiero hablar contigo, creo que ya te deje claro todo, – dijo korra.

Korra necesito hablar contigo por favor- dijo mako recostando su cabeza en la puerta. Siguió tocando, varias veces hasta que korra le abriera.

Korra ya estaba fastidiada por tal ruido, por lo que abrió la puerta y mako callo en el suelo.

Que te pasa mako, estas muy raro- dijo korra.

Primero vienes y dices que quieres hablar conmigo y despues tocas fastidiosamente la puerta – dijo korra, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.

Mientras mako se levantada y se sacudia, korra se reia de el.

De que te ries- dijo mako

De cómo caíste cuando abri, fue tan gracioso. Dijo korra entre carcajadas y poniendo sus manos en su estómago.

No es gracioso, korra- dijo mako enojado. Y exaltando la voz.

Wow, chico listo viniste a hablar conmigo o a gritarme- dijo korra.

Claro que no- dijo mako un poco serio

Que te pasa mako, estas muy serio que pasa- dijo korra.

Mako estaba algo inseguro de lo que haría pero ya no podía mas ya no aguantaba ni un minuto lejos de korra.

Mira korra yo te quería decir que ya no puedo con esto yo te amo y te necesito a mi lado korra- dijo mako acercándose a korra acorralándola entre la pared.

Mako, tu sabes lo que pienso – dijo korra, quien se encontraba pegada a la pared.

Korra pero porque no me amas como yo a ti- dijo mako poniendo sus dos brazos entre korra y la pared acorralándola completamente.

Mako, yo no puedo… yo ya no siento lo mismo por ti… mako- mintió korra, mirándole a esos ojos dorados que la volvían loca pero no podía caer una vez más, antes lo hizo pero el la rechazo por asami esta vez no no lo haría…

Korra yo te amo…dijo mako mientras se acercaba tentativamente a la boca de korra.

Mako no lo hagas. Dijo korra en forma de súplica.

Lo siento korra ya no aguanto mas- dijo mako, terminando con esto besándola apasionadamente en los labios acorralando aún más a la pared con sus brazos.

Korra trato de liberarse dando pequeños golpes en el pecho de mako pero no pudo, finalmente cayo ante mako , no podía evitarlo lo amaba con todo su corazón aunque su mente le dijera que no su corazón aun lo amaba con todo su ser…

Korra pasó sus brazos por la amplia espalda de mako, mientras mako profundizaba mas el beso pasando sus manos por la cintura de korra.

Ambos no sabían como pero terminaron recostados uno sobre el otro en la cama.

Serás mía korra, le susurro en su oído, cosa que a korra le excito aún más por lo que accedió.

Aunque ellos sabían que no era correcto pero korra había caído al igual que mako no podían evitar lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Era la decisión que habían tomado en ese momento y ya no habría marcha atrás.

CONTINUARA…

_**espero que les haya gustado. soy muy novata en esto de las historias porfa dejen sus reviews si les gusto hasta el proximo capitulo que sera un lemon.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Llama Ardiente no se puede apagar

Mako estaba estaba encima de korra, mako la besaba con tal intensidad, no podía creer que eso fuera cierto.

Mako le quitaba su camisa, al mismo tiempo que pasaba sus manos por su cintura, korra le desabotonaba su chaqueta y acariciaba sus fuertes pectorales y bien formados cosa que a korra le pareció incitante.

Mako le empezó a quitar su pantalón y acariciar sus piernas, mako le quito las coletas de su cabello , mientras la besaba en el cuello y lo succionaba. Mientras que korra gemia y se sostenia de su fuerte espalda mientras que con sus pies trataba de quitarle sus pantalones, hasta que al fin ambos quedaron en ropa interior.

Korra eres magnifica- dijo mako mientras la besaba en el cuello.

Cosa que a korra le parecio aun mas excitante dejarse hacer por mako aunque fuera un error, mako y korra podían sentir una llama dentro de ellos que los incitaba a mas.

Luego de tanto Ambos quedaron completamente desnudos, mako se encontraba entre las piernas de korra mientras las acariciaba y daba pequeños besos , mientras que korra arqueaba la espalda y ahogaba gemidos que le provocaba mako.

Luego hubo un momento en que mako se distrago korra lo tomo por los hombros y korra se levanto y ambos quedaron semisentados en la cama y comenzaron a besarse con tal pasión que solo los guiaba a mas.

Mientras korra lo besaba en el cuello y acariciaba su espalda, mako pasaba sus manos por todo el cuerpo de korra y llego a los senos de korra y los tomo con sus manos y comenzó a apretarlos causando gemidos por parte de korra.

Fue cuando korra no aguanto mas y empujo a mako en la cama y korra se monto encima de el, y comenzó a besarlo en la boca , en el cuello, mientras mako pasaba sus manos por los senos de korra y los acariciaba eran demasiado grandes, cosa que volvia loco a mako.

Mako se canso de eso y fue por mas por lo que paso sus manos en el trasero de korra disfrutando cada parte de ella que lo volovia loco, ella era perfecta no deseaba a nadie mas que a ella.

La posiciones se cambiaron mako estaba encima de ella en medio de sus piernas, besaba todo su cuerpo desde los hombros fue bajando mas y mas . mientras ella sentía que no aguantaría mas.

Mako hazlo ya – pidió korra demasiado excitada mientras tocaba el trasero de mako.

Esta bien.. mi korra- dijo mako.

Mako estaba listo, pero no sabia si era lo correcto pero si korra se lo pidió no podía negarse a las peticiones de esa mujer que lo volvia loco.

Por lo que mako entro lentamente en ella. Korra sintió que algo se rompió dentro de ella.

Tranquila todo va estar bien- dijo mako mientras le acariciaba el rostro y korra se aferraba a su espalda. Era la primera vez que experimentaba algo como eso.

Después korra sintió que el dolor fuer desapareciendo y en vez de eso la invadio una ola de placer. Por lo que le pidió que entrara mas en ella quería sentirlo dentro de ella aunque sea una noche, aunque no fuera lo correcto pero ya no había marcha atrás lo amaba tenia que aceptarlo.

Por lo que mako accedió y entro aun mas profundo en ella podía sentir todo de korra su cuerpo , su aroma todo le encantaba de korra simplemente era magnifica.

Mako empezó a dar embestidas mas y mas rapidas dentro de korra mientras la besaba en los labios y con sus manos estaban en los senos de korra los cuales se movían al mismo compas que ellos.

Mako sentía que no aguantaría mas , korra era estupenda era la mujer que el estaba esperando como pudo ser tan tonto para rechazarla por asami.

Ambos tenían una perfecta sincronía en sus movimientos que se volvían aun mas rapidos, korra arqueaba la espalda mientras sus manos viajaban por todo el cuerpo de mako.

Mientras mako hacia su trabajo, daba embestidas que hacían que korra gimiera más duro. el jugueteaba con los senos de korra y los besaba. Y pasaba sus manos por las piernas de korra.

Ambos sentían que ya pronto terminaría esto , entre caricias , besos , y embestidas ambos llegaron al climax de la llama que los llevo a eso. Ahora korra le pertenecia a mako y el a korra. Ambos caeron rendidos en la cama con la respiración rápida, el corazón acelerado y sudados.

Mientras calmaban su respiración Korra se sento en la cama al igual que mako.

mako trato de besar a korra en los labios pero esta volteo la cara hacia el lado contrario.

Korra que te pasa, hace unos momentos aceptaste mis caricias y mis besos porque ahora no- dijo mako mientras se acercaba a ella lentamente tomándola por la cintura desnuda de korra.

Mako esto no debio pasar esto- dijo korra tratando de huir de mako.

Mako yo no se que decir yo no quería que esto llegara a tanto- dijo korra.

Pero acaso crees que fue un error esta noche juntos- dijo mako , quien impuso algo de fuerza en el agarre de la cintura de korra pegándola en su pecho, por lo que los senos de korra toparon en el pecho de mako, a mako eso le gustaba sentirla cerca de el de esa manera.

korra no sabia que decir a tal pregunta , lo que a mako le parecio un no.

Ambos quedaron mirándose a los ojos por unos momentos, terminando en un beso apasionado. Por lo que los llevo a estar uno encima de otro una vez mas. Mako quería sentirla suya una vez mas, korra había caído una vez mas.

Mako la acariciaba con tal pasión que a korra la volvia loca. Korra no comprendia como un simple beso los llevo a tanto, mako volvió a entrar en korra y korra accedió una vez mas.

Ambos ahogaban gemidos que les provocaba el placer, tenían que aceptarlo ambos se amaban con la misma intensidad. Desde el momento que se vieron, sabían que estarían juntos para siempre.

Mako y korra llegaron al climax una vez mas. Korra y mako se disfrutaron como nunca memorizando cada parte de cada uno.

Ambos caeron exhaustos en la cama, estaban demasiado cansados por lo que caeron profundamente dormidos mako acomodo a korra en su pecho, se veía tan adorable dormida de aquella manera la claridad de la luna la hacia ver hermosa.

Mako no aguanto mas por lo que quedo profundamente dormido.

Ya eran cerca de las 4 de la madrugada , korra abrió sus ojos y vio a mako junto a ella, por lo que ella recordó lo sucedido . entonces no fue un sueño- dijo korra levantándose de la cama.

Mako tienes que irte le dijo korra , despertando a mako.

Que .. que ..- dijo mako

Mako despierta ya si no se darán cuenta que tu no estas en tu habitación. Dijo korra golpeándolo con la almohada.

Korra que te pasa- dijo mako levantándose de la cama.

Tienes que irte ya mako- dijo korra . destapandolo completamente korra no pudo evitar ver cierta parte de mako.

Korra , porque me echas de esta manera, dijo mako levantándose de la cama y caminando hacia korra quien se encontraba completamente desnuda, aun estaba un poco oscuro.

Dime algo korra te arrepientes de haber estado conmigo- dijo mako tomándola de la cintura fuertemente pegándola a su pecho.

Claro que no, mako pero no fue correcto hacer lo que hicimos esta noche mako- dijo korra tratando de separarse de mako.

Pero entonces porque tratas de huir de mi, no me diriges la palabra, que pasa korra- dijo mako acercándose a la boca de la avatar tentativamente.

Mako no es que yo te ignore solo que yo te deje bien claro lo que siento por ti estoy confundida no se si todavía siento algo por ti y lo de anoche no me arrepiento solo que no se si…- dijo korra quien no pudo completar la frase ya que mako la beso en los labios y pasa sus manos por la cintura de korra pegándola mas a el.

Korra no pudo evitar acceder a tal beso por lo que paso sus manos por el cuello de mako.

Mako ya- dijo korra

Ya es hora de que te vayas. Dijo korra safandose de el, dándole la espalda.

Mako no puedo evitar enojarse por la actitud de korra de haber interrumpido el beso.

Por lo que la sostuvo por atrás de la cintura con sus manos y las pasaba por todo el abdomen de korra hasta llegar a sus senos y los tomada fuertemente.

Mako no- decía korra, quien no podía evitar el placer por sus caricias.

Porque no , si ya estuvimos juntos además lo estas disfrutando- dijo mako como un susurro en el oído de korra.

Korra no lo pudo evitar alzo los brazos hacia atrás tomando la cara de mako besándolo en los labios mientras mako accedia.

Mako fue bajando más sus manos al igual que sus besos hasta el cuello del avatar, y sus manos viajaban por la parte baja del avatar. Mako pudo sentir el trasero de korra con su miembro.

Mientras que las caricias se intensificaban cada vez más , hasta que mako tomo a korra por la cintura y la pego en la pared y korra subio sus piernas hasta la cintura de mako mientras mako las acariciaba y las sostenía ambos estaban demasiado excitados uno del otro. Mako tomaba los pechos del avatar cada vez mas fuerte mientras korra arqueaba su espalda sostenida por la espalda de mako. Mako la tenia prácticamente cargada.

Hasta que korra reacciono y su mente se aclaro, mako ya no, debes irte- dijo korra quien se separo rápidamente de mako.

Korra , pero no quiero irme yo quiero estar contigo- dijo mako.

No mako ya fue sufiente, dijo korra quien tomo la ropa de mako se la dio y lo saco de la habitación. Mako no tuvo oportunidad para reclamar. Por lo que se dirigio a su habitación a banarse. Ya era las 5 de la madrugada.

Korra también se baño , y compuso su cama la cual había quedado completamente desarreglada, se peino como siempre ya eran las 6 y decidio salir de su habitación cuidando de no encontrarse como mako.

Korra se dirigio a la cocina.

Hola penma- dijo korra, con una sonrisa.

Hola hija , como dormiste- dijo penma

Bien. Dijo korra recordando lo sucedió la noche anterior por lo que se sonrojo de las mejillas.

Que te pasa hija, por que te sonrojaste- dijo penma

Es que me cai de la cama.- mintió korra. Con una sonrisa en su cara.

Luego de charlar con penma todos se dirigieron a la mesa donde desayunarian. Cuando korra se dirigía a la mesa.

Se topo con mako ambos se sonrojaron al verse, pero korra trato de esconder su sonrojo.

Korra se sento en la mesa, pero mako se sento justo al lado de ella, porque- dijo korra en sus pensamientos, la verdad era que la presencia de mako la ponía nerviosa tenia que aceptarlo aun lo amaba ella misma se mentia al decir que estaba insegura de no amarlo.

Korra, dijo tenzin, tomando su barbilla.

Hoy en la mañana recibi una llamada del general iroh quien solicita tu presencia con urgencia en la nación del fuego. para tratar asuntos relacionados a los anti maestros.

Tenzin, pero ire sola- dijo korra algo preocupada.

Claro que no korra, mira..- dijo tenzin

Hoy en la tarde vendrá mi madre- dijo tenzin

En serio- dijo korra muy alegre.

Ella será tu acompañante para ir a la nación del fuego- dijo tenzin

Por lo que iras con mi madre partirán mañana korra- dijo tenzin

Esta bien tenzin, pero como iremos- dijo korra. Con curiosidad.

Iran en barco claro, el general iroh mandara unos para que las lleven a las dos a la nación del fuego por lo que te pido que de una vez prepares tus cosas para irte korra- dijo tenzin.

Claro que si tenzin- dijo korra casi en un grito saltando de la alegría seria la primera vez que conocería la nación del fuego.

Penma y los maestros aire estaban contentos.

Que envidia me das korra- dijo bolin

Asami prácticamente estaba aislada de todo eso.

Pero a mako eso le parecía terrible no veria a korra por un largo tiempo por lo que haría algo para que ella no se fuera sin al menos despedirse de él. ya que con lo que paso anoche no le dijo nada en la mañana sobre eso. Parecía que aun lo ignoraba.

Korra estaba muy emocionada por fin saldría de ciudad republica y conocería la nación del fuego, claro pero tendría que esperar a su maestra katara para partir mañana no podía esperar más.

Estaba tan emocionada con su viaje… eso le hizo olvidar todo lo de mako por lo que no notaba la tristeza de mako al saber que korra se iria de viaje.

EL AMOR ES UNA LLAMA QUE NO SE PUEDE APAGAR NEGANDOLO, YA QUE ES ALGO INEVITABLE.

CONTINUARA….


	3. Chapter 3: soñare con tu regreso korra

_**Hola a todos los que me siguen con esta historia aqui les traigo el capitulo 3.**_

_**gracias a todos por poner sus reviews me da animos para continuar mis historias y saludos a mi fan amor por escrivir**_

_**bueno sin mas que decir los dejo con el capi.**_

_**pd: los personajes no me pertenecen son de nickelodeon.**_

**Chapter 3:** Soñare con tu regreso korra.

Korra estaba muy contenta no veía la hora de que su maestra katara llegara pronto estaba muy emocionada pero lamentablemente tenía que ser paciente.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar korra se dirigio a preparar sus maletas para el tan esperado viaje de su vida. Luego de terminar de preparar sus maletas Korra se sento en su cama muy cansada nunca se había imaginado que preparar sus maletas sería tan cansado.

Luego tenzin toco a la puerta y le dijo a korra que irían a entrenar aire control ya que ella aun no domina bien el aire control, por lo que fue con tenzin a entrenar.

Korra intentaba hacer un círculo de aire pero le fue imposible.

Tenzin, no puedo- dijo korra, un poco preocupada.

Paciencia korra, lo haras bien- dijo tenzin. Con serenidad.

Por lo que korra siguió intentando hacerlo mejor pero de tanto entrenar y conseguir fracasos se canso.

Tenzin puedo ir a descansar un poco- dijo korra . con sus manos en sus rodillas.

Esta bien korra- dijo tenzin.

Además debes estar con energía para tu viaje- dijo tenzin.

Mientras que mako , asami y bolin se encontraban en la sala de templo del aire platicando, riéndose y divirtiéndose.

Korra al entrar los pudo escuchar.

Vaya al parecer se divierten mucho- dijo korra entre sus pensamientos.

Solo entro a su cuarto y entro en el baño para asearse un poco el sudor del entrenamiento.

Luego escucho unos ruidos afuera en el área de los bisontes voladores por lo que fue con gran velocidad a donde provenia el ruido.

Cuando llego vio que todos trataban de tranquilizar a un bisonte que tenia una herida en su pata y trataban de curarlo.

Que pasa tenzin- dijo korra.

Al parecer este bisonte esta herido y no se deja curar. Dijo tenzin.

Los pequeños maestros aire trataban de tranquilizarlo. Pero su intento fue fallido.

Los puedo ayudar- dijo korra con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Claro- dijeron los maestros aire.

Pero korra no vio venir la cola del bisonte hacia ella tirando lejos en el suelo.

Korra no pudo contener su caída con aire control por lo que se golpeo muy fuerte.

Korra al levantarse no logro ver nada solo sintió un mareo y cayo en el suelo.

Solo logro escuchar como la llamaban. KORRA!- decían los maestros aire y tenzin.

Cuando korra despertó se encontraba en su cama al lado de ella se encontraba mako.

Mako que estas haciendo aquí- dijo korra. Levantándose un poco de su cama.

Estaba muy preocupado por ti- dijo mako.

Que paso- dijo korra.

Al parecer te desmayaste, por el golpe que te dio el bisonte- dijo mako.

Cuando escuche que te habías lastimado me preocupe mucho korra- dijo mako. Acercándose a korra.

Mako detente- dijo korra. Cuando sintió a mako demasiado cerca de su rostro.

Porque- dijo mako. Posando su mano en la mejilla de korra.

Ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos.

Mako vete por favor- dijo korra quitando la mano de el.

Esta bien korra, pero no podras seguirme evitando, yo se que tu me amas- dijo mako levantándose de la silla y saliendo de la habitación de korra.

Korra al sentirse mejor se levanto de su cama, claro que penma le dijo que reposara un poco mas pero como korra era muy impaciente no le hizo caso.

Dime penma donde esta tenzin-dijo korra.

El fue a traer a su madre, creo que ella debe estar llegando al puerto ahora con el general iroh – dijo penma recogiendo un vaso de agua.

Será mejor que te prepares hija- dijo penma.

Claro , ire afuera a esperarlos cuando lleguen – dijo korra levantándose de la cama y corriendo a toda velocidad a esperar a que llegara tenzin con su maestra era tan emocionante para korra.

Por lo que espero en la entrada de la isla sentada, estaba tan impaciente por que llegaran pronto.

Ya se había aburrido de estar esperando.

Porqué no llegan rápido – dijo korra en sus pensamientos.

Habrá pasado algo – dijo korra. Levantándose de su lugar y dirigiéndose para su habitación, ya se había cansado y como tardarían mucho pensó que recostarse un rato en su cama le haría bien.

* * *

Mako estaba triste de saber que korra lo siguiera rechazando por un error que el cometio hace meses atrás.

Por lo que pensó si trataba de hablar con korra ella no lo dejaría por lo que hizo una carta expresando todo lo que sentía por ella y lo que le quería decir.

Mako cuidadosamente entro en la habitación de korra y metio la carta en la mochila de korra. Mako salió de la habitación cuidando de que nadie le viera.

Mako iba saliendo de la habitación de korra cuando asami lo vio salir.

Mako que estabas haciendo en la habitación de korra – dijo asami un poco enojada.

Yo.. pues… - dijo mako. Tartamudeando. Muy nervioso.

Mako aclaro un poco su voz y dijo: yo estaba buscando a korra para despedirme de ella.

Mako, yo se que tu amas a korra y la elegiste a ella, pero quiero que sepas que yo no me he olvidado de ti – dijo asami acercándose a mako.

Cosa que a el le parecio raro en ella, siendo tan seria.

Mako yo todavía te amo- dijo asami besándolo en los labios y abrazandolo.

Mako no vio cuando ni como asami se acerco tanto a el.

Al mismo tiempo que korra llegaba a su habitación.

Korra no podía creerlo mako estaba besándose con asami y asi decía quererla y amarla. Era una tonta por creerle.

Mako vio como korra la observada estupefacta.

Mako tomo a asami por los hombros y la separo de el.

Korra no es lo que tu crees- dijo mako. Preocupado.

No se como pude creerte mako, eres un tonto- dijo korra . Al mismo tiempo que se le salía una lagrima y corria a toda velocidad.

Korra!- dijo mako.

Mako dejala ir si ella no te hace caso para que..- dijo asami. Interrumpida por mako.

Y todo esto es por ti asami porque me besaste – dijo mako enojado.

Porque todavía te amo- dijo asami acercando a el.

Pero yo no, yo amo a korra entiéndelo asami – dijo mako alejándose de ahí y siguiendo a korra.

* * *

Korra se encontraba en aquel lugar donde tenia vista a la estatua del avatar aang.

Porque soy tan tonta al creer en mako- dijo korra regañándose a sí misma.

Cuando mako llego.

Korra escucha no es lo que tu crees- dijo mako sentándose a lado de korra.

No digas nada mako – dijo korra levantándose.

Yo soy la tonta por creerte una vez mas- dijo korra.

Pero korra fue asami quien me beso, yo te amo a ti – dijo mako levantándose y acercándose a ella.

No mako yo vi claramente como tu correspondias a ese beso- dijo korra. Entre sollozos

Korra yo…- dijo mako. No sabia que decir el también tenia la culpa por corresponderle a asami.

Korra por favor escuha – dijo mako acercándose a korra y tomándola por los hombros.

No mako no mas – dijo korra soltándose de mako.

Pero mako la tomo del antebrazo y tomo su barbilla y la beso. Korra quería soltarse de mako pero se rindió al beso.

Se separaron por falta de aire.

Korra yo te amo – dijo mako pasando su mano por su mejilla.

Lo del beso con asami no fue mi culpa, ella me beso pero le deje claro que a quien amo es a ti – dijo mako tomando la cintura de korra.

Mako no se – dijo korra agachando la mirada.

Por favor korra creeme, lo que te digo es cierto – dijo mako. Mirándola a esos ojos azules que lo desarmaban por completo.

Esta bien mako te creo, pero te quiero pedir que te alejes de ella – dijo korra con una sonrisa en su rostro.

No quiero que te vuelva a besar – dijo korra pasando sus manos por su espalda abrazandolo.

Está bien mi korra – dijo mako besándola en los labios. Beso que ella correspondió.

Ambos se besaban con tal ternura, no podían negarlo se amaban como nunca antes.

Mako yo te a…. – dijo korra. Al mismo tiempo que se mareo y se desmayó.

Korra! – grito mako al mismo tiempo que la sostenia entre sus brazos y la cargaba, llevándola dentro de la casa.

* * *

Tenzin había llegado al templo con su madre y el general iroh. Cuando se enteraron que korra había sufrido un desmayo.

Katara inmediatamente pidió entrar ver a korra para ver como estaba. Pudo notar como ese maestro fuego estaba muy preocupado por ella.

Katara entro en la habitación de korra.

Korra querida te encuentras bien – dijo katara. Al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en la silla.

Si , solo fue un desmayo- dijo korra acomodándose en la cama. Quedando sentada.

Me alegra que este aquí maestra katara- dijo korra con una sonrisa.

Crees estar bien para el viaje hija – dijo katara.

Claro que si maestra katara – dijo korra.

Cuando partiremos – dijo korra.

Ahora mismo – dijo su maestra katara.

Enserio – dijo korra al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su cama y abrazada a su maestra, había pasado mucho tiempo de que no la veía y se sentía contenta por que viajaría con ella. Le contaria muchas cosas.

Ambas salieron de la habitación, para ir al comedor donde se encontraba el general iroh.

General iroh – dijo korra muy contenta.

Hola korra como estas- dijo iroh.

Estoy bien- dijo korra.

Que bueno – dijo iroh en un tono de alivio.

Permíteme ayudarte con tus maletas – dijo iroh al mismo tiempo que las tomaba.

Bueno ya es hora de irnos- dijo katara

Cuidense mucho- dijo penma

Katara y korra se despidieron de la familia.

Mako al momento de despedirse de korra le dijo: cuídate mucho mi korra.

Dándole un abrazo de amor para transmitirle lo mucho que la quería.

Tú también mako. Dijo korra.

Korra y que hay de nosotros – le pregunto mako.

Mako, no se tengo que pensarlo, talvez cuando regrese te tenga una respuesta – dijo korra dejando un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

Ya era de noche cuando Korra, katara y el general iroh abordaron el barco que los llevaría a la nación del fuego. Mako sintió un gran vacio al no estar korra . La extrañaría mucho, contaria los dias para cuando ella vuelva y le diga que lo ama también al igual que él la ama a ella.

Soñare con tu regreso korra- se dijo mako a si mismo viendo como se alejaba el barco.

* * *

Korra estaba tan emocionada por llegar a la nación del fuego. Estaba en la orilla del barco observando como se veía ciudad republica de noche.

Cuando katara se acerco a korra y le dijo: hija últimamente me han contando tenzin que has tenido desmayos.

Si , pero creo que es por el entrenamiento, es muy cansado – dijo korra.

Mira korra yo creo que es algo mas que eso- dijo su maestra katara tomando su mano.

Piénsalo bien hija y deja que tu corazón te lo diga – dijo katara alejando de ahí.

Korra se quedo pensativa a tales palabras de su maestra. Porque se lo había dicho acaso ella sabia que es lo que le pasaba a ella.

Pero bueno ella estaba muy emocionada para pensar en eso, lo único que pensaba era en como seria la nación del fuego al llegar.

**Espero que les haya gustado. dejen sus reviews porfa.**

**saludos a todos.**

**no soy muy buena en esto pero lo intento.**

**el proximo capi estara muy bueno , porque korra se enterara de algo que le cambiara la vida.**

**hasta el proximo capi. que se llamara La noticia de nuestro amor._  
_**

**bay.**


	4. Chapter 4: La noticia de nuestro amor

**Hola amigos les traigo el otro capi de esta historia que cada vez se pone buena sin más rodeos los dejo con el capi y no olviden dejar sus reviews ya que son muy importantes para mi…**

**Y saludos a: amor por escribir, mrs. Isabella salvaltore,m3l1z4, tsukinimeprincess y a todos los que me siguen es para ustedes este capi.. etc.**

**Gracias a todos…**

**Chapter 4: La noticia de nuestro amor.**

Ya era de noche cuando korra decidió ir a dormir estaba muy cansada necesitaba descansar porque mañana sería un dia lleno de sorpresas.

Korra iba caminando hacia su camarote cuando se encontró con iroh.

Iroh aun estas despierto – le pregunto korra.

Te estaba esperando korra –acercándose a ella.

De que hablas iroh –le pregunto. Alejándose un poco.

Mira korra, desde la primera vez que te vi me enamore de ti y no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza y quiero saber si tu sientes algo por mi- dijo iroh tomando la mano de korra.

Iroh yo….siento algo por otra persona pero no estoy segura de mis sentimientos – dijo korra mirando hacia el suelo.

Entonces quiere decir que talvez algún dia podras corresponderme –

No se , mi mente esta confusa y no se… - le respondió ella interrumpida por el beso de iroh.

Korra no supo a que hora iroh se había acercado tanto a ella pero ahí estaba besando sus labios.

Korra separo a iroh de ella. Iroh te dije que estoy confundida – dijo korra. Un poco enojada.

Y no se vaya a pasar entre nosotros, porque yo siento algo por alguien más – dijo la chica. Mirándolo a los ojos.

No importa korra, yo conquistare tu corazón y hare que tu corazón me ame solo a mi y a nadie mas – dijo iroh tomándola por los hombros.

Dejando un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

Será mejor irnos a dormir-

Esta bien – le contesto iroh soltando a korra.

Korra estaba algo confusa dentro de si misma puesto que no se esperaba ese tipo de confesión de iroh , no lo conocía muy bien y no sabía que pensar en esos momentos.

Ella trato de despejar su mente y se acosto en su cama sentía algo de frio por lo que ella busco en su mochila su sueter abrigador pero al buscarlo sintió un papel de dentro de este.

Pero que es esto? – se dijo ella

Es una carta? Pero de quien es –

Pero si es de mako!- exalto algo la voz al ver en frente de la carta que decía el nombre de mako y un corazón dibujado al haz de este.

Korra no sabía que hacer en esos instantes si leerla o no.

Muy dentro de ella le gritaba que la leyera pero su mente le decía que no pues no tendría caso leerla ya que había quedado claro todo entre ellos.

Korra al fin se decidió a abrir la carta que el maestro fuego le había escrito con su propia letra en la cual estaba todo lo que el sentía por ella.

Ella detenidamente abrió la carta la cual leyó en voz alta y decía:

"Korra yo se que tu estas confundida y necesitas tiempo para tener tus sentimientos claros , pero quiero que sepas que yo lo que siento por ti es verdadero y no hay ni habrá una chica en mi vida que me haga sentir esto que yo siento por ti..

Te amare toda la vida korra y gracias por aquella noche fue lo mejor que me haya pasado..

Te amo mi korra. Att. Mako "

Mako… - susurro en su mente..

Korra tapo su rostro con sus manos no sabia que hacer en esos momentos.

Se recostó en su cama a meditar sobre su relación con mako, desde que lo conoció se intereso mucho en el era intrépido , audaz y una muy buena persona pero al mismo tiempo era muy frio con las demás personas talvez porque había pasado una infancia muy dura pero ella en el fondo de su corazón en verdad lo ama tal como es, pero por otro lado estaba la roptura que el le hizo a su corazón al decirle que no la amaba asi como ella a el, eso la lastimo mucho.

Korra decidió mejor dormirse y no pensar en ello en esos momentos, mañana seria un dia grandioso para ello y no quería echarlo a perder.

* * *

Al parecer al otro dia el barco al fin había llegado a la nación del fuego, la maestra katara , iroh y korra estaban listos para salir.

Todos fueron conducidos directamente hacia el palacio, claro que korra no podía evitar sorprenderse a tal ciudad tan hermosa, tenia que admitirlo era demasiado para ella nunca había visto nada como eso.

Maestra katara es hermosa – le dijo korra en tono de voz calladito.

Si hija y eso que no la has visto toda – le contesto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Llegaron al palacio y claro que les dieron su cuarto a las dos.

Fueron recibidas por la actual señora del fuego.

Bienvenidas a la nación del fuego avatar y la mejor sanadora katara – les dijo la señora del fuego al mismo tiempo que les daba una reverencia la cual ellas asintieron y devolvieron.

La señora del fuego le mostro la habitación a katara y el general iroh le iba a mostrar la de korra.

Ambos iban caminando por un largo Pasillo entre ellos se respiraba un silencio no se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra iroh luego de su declaración hacia korra.

Bueno ya llegamos esta será tu habitación – le mostro iroh mientras abria la puerta de esta.

Gracias - contesto korra mientras miraba alrededor de esta.

Si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme-

Esta bien-

* * *

Katara y korra cenaron con los mas distinguidos generales de la nación del fuego discutiendo temas para hallar solución para eliminar de una vez los grupos anti maestros que quedaron tras la derrota de amon.

Esta es mi propuesta al regresar a ciudad república se emplee una fuerza especial que se dedique a buscar estos grupos, tengo entendido que se ocultan en las montañas – propuso un general ya de larga edad.

Que opina avatar –

Pues…. Pienso que esta fuerza debe estar integrada por policías de ciudad república y de generales de la nación del fuego que dirijan estos grupos – contesto korra con mucho animo.

Tiene razón avatar –

Y que opina usted maestra katara-

A mi parece muy buena idea- contesto

Se seleccionara a los mejores generales para que vayan a ciudad república-

Avatar espero este lista para su regreso, ya que usted también dirigirá estos grupos-

Yo…-contesto asombrada korra.

Claro es el avatar debe hacerse cargo de esto también-contesto el general

Cuando Iremos- pregunto iroh

Pienso que en tres días no mas terminemos de seleccionar a los generales partiremos a ciudad república entre más pronto mejor- le contesto

Bien al regresar a ciudad república se trabajara en esto- dijo al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de la mesa y se despedia de todos con una reverencia.

Todos se levantaron al terminar la sesión, al parecer korra no pasaría mucho tiempo ahí como tenia planeado al menos veria algo de la nación del fuego.

No estaba segura de regresar pues le prometió a mako una respuesta y ahora que se iba a adelantar su regreso talvez le daría una sorpresa.

* * *

Korra y su maestra iban caminando. Cuando korra estaba pensando en lo que le había dicho su maestra la noche anterior, por lo que se atrevió a preguntarle.

Maestra katara usted me dijo la noche anterior acerca de mis mareos y que la respuesta estaba en mi corazón que quiso decir con eso maestra-le pregunto korra sin rodeos quería saber que es lo que ella sabia sobre su estado en ese momento.

Mira hija.. como te lo digo, últimamente me has dicho que has sufrido muchos mareos y yo creo que…- fue interrumpida katara por un gran estruendo que se escucho afuera del palacio.

Korra inmediatamente corrió para ver que sucedia, inmediatamente vio al general iroh.

Que fue eso – pregunto korra.

Al parecer hubo un incendio y estallo un negocio de una persona.- les dio aviso un oficial.

Inmediatamente iremos a apagar el incendio- respondió el general iroh

Quiero ir contigo-

Claro que no nosotros resolveremos este problema-

Pero quiero ayudar además soy una mestra agua puedo transportar el agua para apagar el incendio- le contesto korra poniendo su mejor cara para convencer al general

Esta bien korra pero ten cuidado- le contesto el maestro fuego mientras la tomo de los hombros y la miraba a los ojos.

Esta bien-

Se dirigieron a la zona donde se concentraba el incendio. Korra iba llegando con grandes cantidades de agua en sus manos para apagar el incendio al parecer sin la ayuda de korra nunca hubieran terminado, claro que korra se canso mucho no entendía porque pero últimamente se sentía muy cansado cada vez que realizaba algo pesado.

Te sientes bien- le pregunto iroh

Si…-contesto korra un poco cansado

Mientras que ponía sus manos en sus rodillas para descansar. Se empezaba a sentir mal.

Iroh…-

Que pasa korra-

Me siento mal- fue lo ultimo que dijo korra antes de caer al suelo-

Korra…..-

* * *

**Luego de un tiempo-**

Maestra katara que hace usted aquí-

Pues veras hija te desmayaste nuevamente y te quiero decir que es lo que tienes-

Que tengo?- le pregunto korra, pensando que talvez podía tener una enfermedad y que pronto moriría no importaba lo quería saber, quería saber que es lo que tenia y que su maestra le dijo esa noche.

Pues…. Korra tu tienes la enfermedad de los nueve meses- le dijo katara con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que tomaba su mano.

A que se refiere maestra?- le pregunto korra confundida por la respuesta.

Que estas embarazada hija pronto tendras un lindo bebe- le contesto

QUE?-dijo korra muy asombrada por la respuesta, tendría un bebe un hijo, un hijo de mako al parecer aquella noche donde ambos se entregaron al amor había dado su fruto tendrían un hijo.

Y dime korra quien es el padre- le pregunto

Pues.. vera maestra le contare la historia desde el principio… -le dijo korra.

Luego de contarle la historia su maestra comprendió como todo había sucedido.

Y que piensas hacer korra-

No lo se-

Pero Ahora más que nunca necesito volver a ciudad república y decirle a mako que tendremos un hijo y decirle que lo amo , que no hay duda de este amor que siento por el ya que nuestro amor dio un lindo fruto un hijo maestra, un hijo! – dijo korra con mucha alegría que se le salieron las lagrimas nunca pensó que era lo que se sentía, aunque tenia miedo pero eso no le importaba lo único importante era que talvez formarían una familia juntos y se casarian, serian felices para siempre.

Ya pronto regresaremos hija- le dijo katara mientras se retiraba

Por ahora descansa-

Esta bien-

Katara se fue de la habitación dejando a korra sola pensando en como se lo diría a mako y con eso que regresarían mas pronto de lo esperado, le daría La sorpresa mas bella del mundo.

Pensaba korra mientras ponía una de sus manos en su vientre, viendo hacia el lindo anochecer que se estaba poniendo.

* * *

**Bueno amigos esto es todo por hoy pronto veremos que pasara..**

**Será que korra le dira a mako sobre su embarazo o tratara de ocultarlo no se pierdan el próximo capi.. ya que se esta poniendo bueno…**

**Hay muchas sorpresas…**

**Saludos y gracias a todos los que me siguen..**

**Porfa dejen sus reviews son muy importantes para mi…**

**Nos vemos…**

**Me despido talvez mañana suba el capi de avatar en peligro no se, depende como este mi inspiración…**


	5. Chapter 5: El regreso inesperado

**Chapter 5: El Regreso inesperado…**

Korra no sabia que hacer en esos momentos, era muy confuso la noticia que tendría un hijo de mako lo cual era la mayor felicidad para ella y por otro lado estaba mako y iroh ambos decían amarla pero ella no estaba segura de sus sentimientos.

Korra se recostó en su cama hundiendo su rostro en la almohada, no puedo creer que esto me este pasando, aparte de mi responsabilidad como avatar tengo que lidiar con mi confusión de amor.

Mako… , que estaras haciendo.

**OOOOooooOOOOOO**

**AL OTRO DIA…**

Era de dia en ciudad republica, todos se levantaban para hacer sus actividades diarias como siempre..

Bolin…- decía mako tocando en su puerta.

Bolin, te estamos esperando para desayunar-

Ahora bajo hermano- le contesto

Ah.. bolin como siempre- dijo alejándose del lugar, últimamente se sentía muy cansado y estresado.

Como amanecieron- pregunto penma con rohan en sus brazos.

Muy bien- respondio asami

Si- dijo bolin mientras devoraba su desayuno.

Pues yo algo estresado – dijo mako mientras probaba su comida.

Talvez necesites relajarme mas mako-

Que tal si entrenan un poco talvez asi se puedan sentir mejor, últimamente no se han ejercitado luego de que cerraron la arena – propuso asami.

Si seria bueno, que dices hermano- dijo muy alegre bolin rogando que dijera que si.

No se..- dijo

Ah… vamos hermano-

Esta bien- acepto mako.

Si…- dijo bolin levantando los brazos.

Podemos ir nosotros?- pregunto ikki.

Ah.. no.. creo que ustedes puedan ir- dijo mako mientras ponía su mano en el cuello.

Pensé que hoy nos libraríamos de estos moustros- pensaba mako a si mismo ya que aveces jinora le preguntaba como iba su relación con korra y demás cosas, que aveces lo hacían enloquecer y ademas la hacían recordarla demasiado.

No creo.. que pueda ser- interrumpio penma.

Ellos necesitan su espacio- dijo

Pero mama…- suplicaron todos..

Que alivio..- dijo mako

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

En la nación del fuego….

Korra se dirigía al gran salón donde se llevaría a cabo la pelea de los mejores maestros fuego que serian elegidos para ir a ciudad republica para el operativo.

Buenos dias avatar korra- dijo iroh que se encontraba en el lugar.

Buenos dias- contesto korra

Como amaneciste?- le pregunto mientras se acercaba a ella.

Como amanecí de que?-

Me refiero a lo que te paso por detener el incendio, cuando te desmayaste-

A bueno ahora estoy bien- dijo un poco nerviosa korra, claro que ella no le diría a iroh sobre su embarazo ya habría otro momento para hacerlo, le daba gracias a los espiritus por que su maestra katara no le había dicho palabra alguna sobre su estado.

Y bueno…. Vamos a ver los combates para elegir a quienes vendrán con nosotros a ciudad republica..- trato de evadir korra.

Claro, primero usted..- dijo iroh dándole paso a korra para que se sentara a su lado.

Los mejores oficiales de la nación del fuego se enfrentarían en un duelo y los ganadores o sea los mejores maestros fuego irían a ciudad república para formar parte del operativo, en los cuales también estarían oficiales de ciudad república para combatir a los grupos que quedaron después de la confrontación con amon.

**OOOOOooooooOOOOOOO**

Bien y ahora como te sientes hermano, luego de entrenar un poco- pregunto bolin mientras secaba su sudor

Pues bien hermano-

Que te parece si vamos a pasear por ahí-

No se-

Anda anímate hermano-trato de convencerlo.

Adonde iran y no van a invitarme?- interrumpio asami.

Asami, no note que estabas ahí- le dijo el maestro fuego.

Acabo de llegar-

Asami quieres ir con nosotros a pasear un rato- le propuso bolin

Claro podemos ir en el auto-

Bien¡- grito bolin

**OOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOOoooooOOOO**

Bien avatar korra ya damos por terminado la pelea y como ve han quedado los mejores maestros para este operativo de gran importancia- decía un oficial

Me parece perfecto -dijo korra levantándose de su asiento.

Si usted gusta podemos regresar hoy mismo si esposible- le propuso el oficial.

Hoy mismo¡- dijo sorprendida korra no esperaba que esto fuera tan rápido al menos llegaría antes para darle la sorpresa a mako.

Claro, ya tenemos todo listo no veo el problema de esperar mas tiempo- agrego iroh

Si, me parece bien- asintió.

Bien alisten los barcos ahora mismo regresaremos a ciudad republica.

Mako….- pensó korra muy emocionada, le daría la noticia a su amado.

Korra necesito hablar contigo- dijo iroh tomándola del brazo.

De que quieres hablar conmigo?- le pregunto nerviosa.

Bueno katara me menciono algo que me dejo pensativo luego de que salio de tu habitación luego que te desmayaste..- dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Que te dijo?-

Me dijo que tu desmayo se debio a algo grave y que solo tu podias contarme-

Dime korra que te pasa- dijo tomando su mejia

Esta bien- dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Estoy embarazada..- solto korra cosa que sorprendio a iroh.

No me vas a decir nada..- dijo korra algo preocupada.

Claro que si, felicidades korra – dijo emocionado abrazándola súbitamente.

Gracias-

por tu estado debe ser cuidadosa y sobre todo ahora que participaras en los operativos.

Claro que si no te preocupes-

Y quien es el padre?- pregunto

Pues… por ahora no puedo decirte- dijo korra agachando la mirada.

Esta bien, cuando tu lo creas conveniente yo estare aquí para ti korra- dijo con una sonrisa iroh.

Bien, alista tus maletas partiremos a ciudad republica, creo que llegaremos al anochecer-

Esta bien- asintió

**ooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOooo**

**MAS TARDE EN CIUDAD REPUBLICA….**

Jajaja! – se escuchaban las risas de asami, bolin y mako luego de haberse divertido toda la tarde.

Y viste su cara- decía bolin

Si- dijeron ambos

Nos la pasamos muy bien- dijo bolin

Bueno ire con pabu- dijo alejándose de ellos.

Espera mako. Dijo asami tomándolo del brazo.

Quiero hablar contigo- le dijo en la entrada de la casa.

De que?- pregunto mako.

Pues de nuestra relación-

Cual? Si somos amigos-

Pero ya pensaste en lo que te dije- pregunto

Mira asami yo amo a korra y eso no va a cambiar nunca-

Pero yo también te amo mako y quiero que talvez podamos intentarlo una vez mas-

No se asami…-

Esta bien te dare tu espacio pero piénsalo bien- dijo luego dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Pensarlo bien?- se pregunto a si mismo. Para que pensarlo si el estaba seguro de su amor hacia korra, pero por ahora no quería discutir con asami por el momento deseaba irse a dormir.

**OOOOoooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOO**

Estamos listos para partir….

Ahora mismo voy- contesto korra

Maestra katara fue un gusto que estuviera conmigo en este viaje-le dijo abrazándola

Para mi también lo fue hija y cuídate mucho, a ese futuro bebe también-

Claro que si maestra-

Nos vemos- dijo korra muy triste

Cuídate hija. Dijo despidiéndose de ella.

Ya estas lista- le pregunto

Si-Contesto korra subiendo al barco.

Korra estaba muy contenta de regresar a ciudad republica para ver a sus amigos y sobre todo a mako a quien le daría la mas bella noticia de todas que seria padre.

**OOOOOoooooOOOOOOOooooOOOOOoooooo**

Ya era de noche en ciudad república los maestros aire y el equipo avatar ya había terminado de cenar y ahora todos se encontraban durmiendo.

Korra que estaras haciendo, estaras pensando en mi… se preguntaba mako que aun permanecia despierto en su cuarto. Cuando un ruido lo alerto al parecer alguien quería abrir la puerta. Mako se levanto de la cama para ver quien era..

Cuando no pudo creer lo que sus ojos veian.

A….sami que haces aquí y vestida asi- le pregunto muy sorprendido mako al ver que asami esta casi desnuda con vestido transparente.

Solo venia a hacerte compañía- dijo sensualmente

Asami por favor vete-le pidió abriéndole la puerta.

Pero… si yo quiero estar contigo te amo mako- dijo tomando la camisa que tenia puesta mako para empezar a desabotonarla.

* * *

Korra ya llegamos, que quieres que hagamos- le pregunto iroh ya saliendo del barco con las maletas de ella.

Yo quiero hacer algo que lo quiero hacer ahora mismo-dijo corriendo hacia dirección al templo no podía esperar a decirle a mako.

Espera….aaame….dijo iroh con las maletas pesadas de korra. Lo cual no tuvo respuesta alguna de ella pues corrió demasiado rápido.

Asami vete, antes de que los maestros aire se den cuenta que estas aquí- dijo desesperado.

Pero mako déjame quedarme aunque sea solo esta noche- le pidió besándolo en los labios, pero el trato de alejarla tomándola por los hombros pero ella desistio de eso.

* * *

Korra entrepidamente llego mas rápido de lo esperado subio con sumo cuidado en una de las ventanas del templo para asi poder entrar sin molestar a nadie.

Bien ya estoy aquí- dijo dirigiéndose al cuarto de mako.

* * *

**Que pasara? Bueno hasta aquí este capi… les agradezco a los han dejado sus reviews a todos mil gracias enserio..**

**Se que me tardo mucho actualizando pero ténganme paciencia si.. xD**

**Bueno el regreso inesperado de korra causara muchos conflictos ahora y todo cambiara luego de esto y para iroh nacera una nueva esperanza…**

**Hasta el próximo capi…**

**Cualquier comentario es bien recibido…**

**Saluditos atodos… su amiga…**

**muy pronto fic ranma¡ **


	6. Chapter 6: Un sentimiento Oculto

**Chapter 6 : Un sentimiento Oculto.**

Todo era emocionante para korra vería a su amado mako, lo abrazaría y lo besaría como nunca, lo haría tan feliz con la noticia.

Ese momento era decisivo, korra estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora, pero para darle una sorpresa decidió medio abrir esta, no creyendo lo que veían sus ojos, ahí estaba mako con asami besándose, korra sin mediar palabras quedo estupefacta al ver esa escena.

Una lagrima traicionera bajo por su mejilla, era como si le hubieran dado una puñalada por la espalda, no podía creerlo en verdad era el.

Solamente cerro con cuidado la puerta, y reposo su espalda en ella llorando incontrolablemente. Decidió salir de ese lugar.

**:::::::::**

Vete de mi cuarto asami, no es apropiado.- le dijo soltándose de ella.

Mako, mi amor no quieres estar conmigo?.- le dijo en forma de suplica.

De que me hablas?.-

Yo solo tengo ojos para korra no para ti asami, creo que fui claro contigo.- dijo dándole la espalda a la ojiverde.

Como tu quieras mako, pero insistiré en lo nuestro, y no importa lo que tenga que hacer para conquistarte y que me ames de nuevo.- le advirtió asami saliendo del cuarto de mako.

Ahhh.- suspiro mako en forma cansada.

Porque me pasa esto a mi..- se repetía constantemente tirándose perezosamente en su cama.

**OOOOOOOoooooOOOO**

Afuera del templo…..

Korra salía con la cara baja, estaba destrozada, aquel joven al que amaba, le había roto de una manera sucia su corazón. No merecia perdón ni que supiera que iba a ser padre. No¡.- decía enojada la joven avatar.

Korra, por fin te encontré,.- decía iroh muy preocupado tomándola de los hombros brindándole un fuerte abrazo-

Pensé que no te encontraría, me asuste mucho ¿¡pero por los espíritus que te paso!?.-

Yo…. Soy una tonta al pensar que mako me seguía amando.- dejo salir la chica luego de tanta frustración.

Que?., acaso el es el padre de tu hijo korra?.- le pregunto quería saber la verdad si aquel chico que conoció durante la pelea contra Amón, era el patán que la había dejado tan triste.

Iroh… yo… quiero estar sola.. si.- le respondió muy triste.

No, korra no puedes estar sola en tus condiciones y si te pasa algo.-

No importa ya…- fue lo único que dijo la chica dándole la espalda y corriendo muy lejos.

Korra¡.- gritaba.

La avatar no sabia lo que haría, sentía que su vida no valía la pena ahora…. Pero iroh no podía dejar de sentir odio por mako al hacerle eso a su amada. No lo permitiría lo haría pagar por todo lo que la morena estaba sufriendo ahora.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooOOOOOOOO**

**A la mañana siguiente….**

Mako despertaba muy temprano, asi que se levantó para salir afuera a tomar aire fresco.

Ahhhhh, que bien se siente.- decía mientras se estiraba un poco

Luego de tantos síntomas raros en mí, por fin me siento excelente para este día.- decía alegre.

Su mente empezó a divagar en korra, pensaba siempre en ella, en cuando volvería y le regalaría de nuevo una sonrisa.

Korra…- pronunciaba su nombre delicadamente mirando hacia las nubes.

Aquí estas.- decía iroh quien lo estaba esperando.

Ahora me vas a decir que le hiciste a korra¡.- le dijo tomándolo de la camisa halándolo fuertemente.

Que te pasa ¡.-

Korra regreso ¡.- le pregunto soltándose del agarre.

No me digas que no sabes, porque no te creo, korra salio del templo muy triste y no se a donde fue.- le dijo reclamándole.

Korra… no sabía nada de esto, pero tengo que ir a buscarla.- dijo corriendo hacia afuera.

Iroh solo quedo ahí observando su reacción, no podía dejar que le siguiera haciendo daño, pero se preguntaba que realmente había pasado entre ellos.

El general advirtió a todos los oficiales que llegaron a ciudad republica con ellos, para agilizar la búsqueda.

**OOOOOOOOOOOO**

Korra se encontraba en la estatua de aang, pensando que haría ahora que había perdido a mako totalmente por la chica rica.

Soy una tonta..- se repetía constantemente.

Que haremos bebe.- decía la morena.

Papa, es un patan.-

Pero una cosa estaba clara no le diría nada a mako sobre su estado, jamás, prefería criar a su hijo sola y con alguien más que no sea él.

Te odio mako…- decía con mucho enojo.

Lo haría pagar por todo.

**OOOOOOOOOOOO**

Habian pasado acerca de media hora de búsqueda, hasta que korra apareció. Pero estaba algo diferente. Se veía decidida para lo que tuviera que enfrentar.

Korra. Ahí estas.- le grito iroh bajándose de un auto.

Iroh, que bueno que estas aquí.- dijo abrazándolo como nunca antes lo había hecho.

**:::**

En ese instante llego mako al lugar coincidentemente vio cómo su morena lo abrazaba, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al verla como lo abrazaba.

Korra¡.- le dijo detrás de ella.

La ojiazul sintió su piel enchinar al escuchar su voz, su corazón latía muy rápido no sabía si era por miedo o porque lo amaba de verdad.

Vete mako no quiero verte.- le contesto sin voltearse a verlo.

No escuchaste lo que dijo, vete ¡.- le exigió iroh.

No ¡.-

No me ire, sin antes saber dónde estabas korra, porque no llegaste al templo?.-

Eso a ti que te importa no, tu estas con asami, se feliz con ella y déjame en paz.- le contesto dándole una miraba fuerte que mataba a cualquiera.

El maestro fuego quedó impresionado por la actitud de su morena.

Vámonos iroh, necesito ir al templo.-

Como tú quieras, sube.- dijo abriendo la puerta del auto. Sin antes de irse dejarle advertido a mako, que no se acercara a ella.

El Ojidorado, no podía concebir la idea que de un día para otro todo cambiara para él.

**OOOOOOOOOOOO**

Hermano donde te habías metido?.-

Te estábamos buscando.- decía asami.

Ahora no…- fue lo único que dijo el maestro fuego a bolin y asami.

No tenía idea alguna sobre lo sucedido, ni por el extraño comportamiento de korra hacia él. Sera que ya no lo amaba y estaba ahora con el tonto general iroh.

No sabía lo que haría ahora pero de algo estaba seguro, hablaría con ella a coste de cualquier cosa, si eso implicaba pasar sobre el general. Encontraría la manera de buscar el punto exacto, para charlar con su morena sin que nadie interviniera.

**OOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Holllllaaaa a todos ufffff, termine el capi… espero les haya gustado, en el próximo capi, veremos que hace mako para poder hablar con ella, empezara todo lo bueno… okey quiero agradecer sus reviews a:**

**Amor por escribir: jajajajaja claro morirá XD es una metiche.**

**Tsukihimeprincess: woooow vaya casi le atinas a todo, amiga muchas gracias, okey claro adivinaste muy bien XD espero te guste el capi.**

**Anonimo. Muchas muchas gracias por leer mi fic. Espero te guste este capi. : )**

**Anna Valentine: Ok claro como siempre un malentendido. Y gracias lo tomare en cuenta. Saludos espero te guste este capi xD**

**Si Tarde mucho en actualizar lo acepto pero aquí me hago presente una vez mas.**

**Espero sus reviews anciosa. **

**Please…. Reviews sus comentarios cuentan mucho para bay se despide su amiga**

**Jrosass.**


End file.
